User blog:Ceauntay/New in theaters this weekend on April 13
An awaited documentary ("Bully"), a fright film ("The Cabin in the Woods"), a dark romance ("The Deep Blue Sea"), an action picture ("Lockout") and a broad comedy ("The Three Stooges") are among the titles arriving on this Friday the 13th weekend. "Bully," with Lee Hirsch directing a PG-13 documentary on the uncomfortable subject of bullying and how it has become a behavioral crisis. The filmmaker follows five youngsters and their families as they try to come to terms with a family member being bullied during the 2009-10 school year. Due to some four-letter profanity, the film originally received an R rating but was cut slightly to obtain a PG-13 that allows younger teens to see it. "The Cabin in the Woods," with Kristen Connolly, Chris Hemsworth, Anna Hutchison and Fran Kranz in an R-rated chiller about some friends who camp in a remote area and then discover the place overrun with madmen who seem inspired by "Halloween" and "Friday the 13th." Fan favorite Joss Whedon, who created TV's "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Firefly," co-wrote the script with Drew Goddard, who's making his directing debut with this surprise-filled title. "The Deep Blue Sea," with Rachel Weisz, Simon Russell Beale and Tom Hiddleston in an unrated British import based on Terence Rattigan's play about a married 40-year-old woman who falls deeply in love with a dashing, hard-drinking ex-Royal Air Force pilot. The suicidal lady then rejects her comfortable way of life in post-World War II England to be with him despite his immaturity. The acclaimed romantic drama about love and loneliness was directed by Terence Davies ("The House of Mirth"). "The Hunter," with Willem Dafoe and Sam Neill in an R-rated ecological thriller about a mercenary dispatched to the desert to track a Tasmanian tiger, which is thought to be extinct. He must then bring it back to a mysterious European bio-tech firm. Australian filmmaker Daniel Nettheim ("Angst") directed. "The Kid With a Bike," with Thomas Doret as an 11-year-old boy who is abandoned by his father (Jeremie Renier), who wants to be a cook and believes his son will hold him back. The youngster then meets a caring hairdresser (Cecile de France) who is determined to help him in spite of his unpredictable ways. Filmmaking siblings Jean-Pierre and Luc Dardenne ("L'Enfant") co-directed. The unrated import, which won the grand jury prize at the 2011 Cannes Film Festival, is being shown with subtitles. "The Lady," with Michelle Yeoh and David Thewlis in an R-rated biopic about Burmese opposition politician Aung San Suu Kyi, who received the Burmese Nobel Prize for her work, and her husband, Michael Aeis. They combined efforts to spread democracy. French filmmaker Luc Besson ("Leon, The Professional") directed. "Lockout," with Guy Pearce and Maggie Grace in a futuristic fantasy about a criminal asked by the authorities to travel into a highly dangerous prison area to rescue the president's daughter. The PG-13 action tale seems inspired by the John Carpenter cult favorite "Escape From New York." Co-directors James Mather and Stephen St. Leger make their filmmaking debuts. "Teen Titans: The Movie", with Scott Menville, Hynden Walch, Greg Cipes, Khary Payton and Tara Strong returning as the five teenage superheroes after the TV show went off air on Cartoon Network on January 2006 after only five seasons. It's about the Titans facing their new nemesis. Director Michael Chang decides to write the script for the movie and was asked by Warner Bros. for making a decision for him to bring the movie to theaters. "The Three Stooges," with Sean Hayes, Will Sasso and Chris Diamantopoulos as Larry, Curly and Moe, respectively, in a PG-rated comedy in which the three slap-happy characters mount an effort to save their orphanage, solve a murder, and perform on a reality show. Sofia Vergara, Jane Lynch, Jennifer Hudson and Larry David co-star. Bobby and Peter Farrelly ("There's Something About Mary") co-directed. "Women Thou Art Loosed!: On the 7th Day," with Blair Underwood and Sharon Leal in a PG-13 drama about a husband and wife in a deep emotional struggle after the kidnapping of their daughter. Their lives begin to unravel after the horrible crime. Neema Barnette ("Heaven Ain't Hard to Find") directed. AT THE BUCK$ OFFICE "The Hunger Games" easily cut down the competition over the Easter-Passover weekend. The PG-13 picture grossed $33.5 million for a whopping three-week total of $302.8 million. "American Reunion," the newest R-rated title in the raunchy "American Pie" franchise, opened with a so-so $21.5 million. James Cameron had a reason to smile. His resurrected "Titanic 3-D," rated PG-13 and presented in the pop-off-the-screen format, opened with a healthy, if not spectacular, $17.3 million. "Dr. Seuss' The Lorax" enjoyed an impressive six-week total of $192.8 million. The computer-animated picture, rated PG, will pass the $200 million mark by next weekend. According to Box Office Mojo, the top 10 films last weekend were: 1. "The Hunger Games" ($33.5 million) 2. "American Reunion" ($21.5 million) 3. "Titanic 3-D" ($17.3 million) 4. "Wrath of the Titans" ($15 million) 5. "Mirror Mirror" ($11 million) 6. "21 Jump Street" ($10.2 million) 7. "Dr. Seuss' The Lorax" ($5 million) 8. "Salmon Fishing in the Yemen" ($975,000) 9. "John Carter" ($820,000) 10. "Safe House" ($581,000) Category:Blog posts